Tic Tac's
by Shadownip
Summary: Something fun I thought I might share. It branches off from my other oneshot as well. Tic Tac's, such a lovely innovation created by humans. This is a story about Wesker's love for Tic Tac's. Humor.


**Don't own Resident Evil  
><strong>

**One-shot: Tic Tac's**

Please advise that Wesker would never do something this stupid or act this immature. This is for my own personal humour and I decided to share it with you guys. Perhaps you will find it humorous as well. It is kinda joined with "Wesker's Awesome Rules".

**888888888**

Tic Tac's, such a lovely innovation created by humans. If humanity was judged on its creations, Tic Tac's would surely be on a high level.

Smirking to himself, Wesker walked briskly down the stark white halls of his facility. Watching the workers in their lab coats walk as calmly as they could past him, hoping not to be stopped.

That made him smile in amusement. Word had spread like wild fire of the incident that had occurred months ago. One concerning a man named _Christopher Cross_.

Regrettably, ripping the poor man's heart out had been a tad unnecessary. However, as it would seem, Wesker had been rather irritated with the blasted Redfield that day, and he had acted on pure instinct. After all, hating Redfield was his favourite pass time.

Shoes making no noise across the floor as he walked, he remarked pleasantly on the fact that, almost overnight, everyone whose name was even a tad close to Redfield's had changed it. His amusement towards that was_ almost_ laughable.

Coming to a stop at the end of a hall, Wesker quickly swiped his card to proceed to the next section of rooms and halls. He proceeded walking immediately, his objective coming to mind.

Recently he had captured the Redfield girl. Claire was it? The foolish girl was playing around in matters that did not concern her. But it appeared she wanted to be involved, so being the kind hearted man he was, he involved her.

And that just happened to involve her capture. She seemed rather enthusiastic about it, playing the role quite nicely; he just loved her pathetic name calling. Fun to listen to if you were bored might he add.

_Chris _would come after her soon, and Wesker was positive Claire would be happy with all the attention and involvement she was getting. And it worked for him too, _Chris _would come to him and all that would be left to do; would be to rip his heart out.

Chuckling he couldn't wait for that day to arrive; to see his face as he saw his _own heart_ in front of his eyes, clenched between his very fingers, spewing thick blood as it beat its very last beat onto the cold solid gr-.

"Sir," interrupted a man suddenly, standing up straight in front of Wesker.

Wesker narrowed his eyes at the unwelcome interruption of his thoughts, but nodded to the man to finish whatever he needed to say and get on his merry way.

"Your shipment of Tic Tac's has arrived Sir." Continued the man, trying to look calm.

Wesker face suddenly brightened with the amazing news, before pointing to the man.

"What is your name?" he questioned, grand mood present. He might give the fellow a raise!

"Christian Audi Sir," answered the man, smiling. Wesker's eye twitched.

It seemed not _everyone _had gotten word. No matter, his name wasn't _Christopher_,and he delivered great news. There was no need to rip his heart out.

"If you would, lead the way to my shipment." Commanded Wesker, following slowly as the small man scurried to the destination. He may have sensed a growing danger.

They came to a stop shortly, and the small man opened the door to reveal the desired shipment.

Wesker ran in, and opened his eyes to see... The shipment... of Tic Tac's... That were orange flavoured.

And not _mint._

"_Chris_-tian, ... were you the one who ordered the shipment?" Wesker hands were clenched at his side, and he stood with his back turned towards the man.

"Yup, did it all myself." Said the man, unaware of the turn of events.

Bringing his hand up to his glasses, Wesker pulled them off slowly as he turned around, making eye contact with the man.

"So if you made a mistake of, let's say, ordering the wrong ones; I could hold you responsible?" continued Wesker, taking small steps towards the now frightened man.

"I g-g-guess si-,"

*IMPALE!*

He never got to finish his words as Wesker's hand had impaled his chest and ripped out his heart, before dropping it to the floor and stepping on it. He then looked to see the man looking down at the bloodied mess.

"I wanted mint." And with that said, Wesker pushed the man out of his way and left the room.

Well, that was going to be the end of it, but suddenly Wesker ran back into the room and picked up the orange Tic Tac's, before smashing them against the floor.

"_I hate orange!_" was all he said as he smashed, Tac's flying across the floor.

He then stood up straight, brushed imaginary dirt off his coat, and walked out of the room, continuing on his way to see Claire.

Running his hand through his blond hair in frustration, he pulled out his last pack of Tic Tac's that he was saving, which sadly, only had nine Tac's left.

He ripped open the pack and threw all nine into his mouth. He clenched the empty pack in his hand and shattered it before dropping the pieces in a garbage.

Sighing suddenly, Wesker enjoyed his last Tac's; they always calmed him down.

Putting his glasses back on, he entered the elevator that was in front of him and descended to the lower levels of the facility. The one in mind being the one Claire was on.

It wasn't long before he was in front of the door and unlocking it, before stepping inside.

"Wesker!" yelled Claire as soon as she saw him; it was very much like what _Chris_ did whenever he saw him. So _annoying_.

"Yes Dear Heart?" asked Wesker with a sigh, shutting the door behind him.

"How dare you show your grubby face, I thought I made it clear that I hate y-"he cut her off.

"Do you perhaps have Tic Tac's?"

Claire was flabbergasted.

Where the heck did that question even come from, let alone how it relates to what she was talking about.

"And no orange, I hate orange." He continued, realising there was blood on his gloved hand and wiping it on the wall beside him.

"Um...ya actually." She said suddenly and Wesker's eyes widened before he came to sit down beside her on the floor. She looked at him for a moment, completely freaked out by his action but ignored it.

Patting her pocket, Claire pulled out a pack of Tic Tac's, and not just any pack, the pack with 100 Tac's inside.

"Where did you _get _that?" he asked amazed as she poured seven in his gloved hand and seven in her hand.

"They're new, found them one day and I was so amazed." She responded, before putting her seven all in her mouth.

"You like Tic Tac's too?" he asked before placing all his in his mouth as well.

Claire nodded with a smile, surprised at the sudden change in discussion before adding an "I hate orange too."

It was at that moment that Wesker realised that not all Redfield's were stupid. Perhaps Claire wasn't even a Redfield. He would have to look into that, because this was a revelation.

Perhaps he could even get the "I hate orange too." To become an "I hate Chris too."

It was a long shot, but it _just_ might work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay thats it XD letting me know what you thought would be a nice bonus, so review :)<strong>

**and also this hasn't been edited by my beta so there may be a few errors. sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
